Mushroom Kingdom Showdown Wiki:Polls
This is a list of polls. Only 3 polls can be added everyday. Anyone can vote for the polls but only Autoconfirmed Users can make new polls here. You cannot create a poll already existing on another article though. Every polls must be related to Mushroom Kingdom Showdown (excluding the side poll of the day). The next day, the winners of the polls will be showed at "List of all past polls", and new polls will be made for the new day. There is also a poll called "The Side Poll of the Day". This a poll that can only be created once a day. It is about something else than MKS (cannot be related to MKS). It has his own "List of all past polls". Some times, there might be a "Special Poll". Special Polls are bonus polls that appears for various reasons. All the Special Polls (except the current Special Poll if there is one) are listed in the "List of all past Special Polls" section. Not everyone can make Special Polls though. Only authorized users. The only user is: Dfrthyui. Special Poll: Special Super Late New Polls Poll December 13th 2014 Special Poll (Special Poll #1) What do you think is the best version of the game ? v.0.0 (MARIO Smash Bros.) v.0.1 v.0.2 v.0.3 v.0.4 v.0.5 v.0.6 v.0.7 v.0.8 Poll made by Dfrthyui. Polls of today December 13th 2014 Poll 1 (Poll #7) Who is the best of the v.0.8 characters ? King Bob-Omb Diddy Kong Shy Guy Poll made by Dfrthyui. Poll 2 (Poll #8) What is the best stage of v.0.8 ? Peach's Castle Bowser's Island Jungle Japes Poll made by Dfrthyui. Poll 3 (Poll #9) What do you think of the new Showdown Attack Meter Bar ? Great ! Really useful. Good. Nice new thing to the game. Don't care about it. Bad. This shouldn't be in the game. Horrible. It was fun to not see how our Showdown Attacks are going. Poll made by Dfrthyui. Side Poll of the Day December 13th 2014 Side Poll 2 (Side Poll #4) Do you think the game will one day be able to be modified ? (for having the files and all) Of course ! No way ! Side Poll made by Dfrthyui. List of all past polls November 30th 2014: Poll 1 (Poll #4): Results: 1st: Lightweight (4 votes) 2nd: Middleweight (3 votes) 3rd: Heavyweight (2 votes) Poll 2 (Poll #5): Results: 1st: Awesome (7 votes) 2nd: Great (2 votes) No votes for the others. Poll 3 (Poll #6): 1st: Good 2nd (Tie): Great, Meh 4th (Tie): Expert, Decent, Horrible No votes for the others. November 29th 2014: Poll 1 (Poll #1): Results: 1st: Waluigi (9 votes) No votes for the others. Poll 2 (Poll #2): Tie (3 votes) Poll 3 (Poll #3): Results: 1st: Awesome (3 votes) Tie 2nd-3rd: Perfect, Amazing (2 votes) 4th: Great (1 vote) No votes for the others. List of all past Side Polls December 13th 2014: Side Poll 1 (Side Poll #3): Poll: Do you think MKS is completely cancelled (not exact name). Choices: Yes or No (2 options poll) Results: Winner: No (3 votes) Loser: Yes (No votes) There were no other options. The reason there is results right now is because WwwWario (Creator of MKS) has confirmed that he continues the game. November 30th 2014: Side Poll of that day (Side Poll #2): Results: 1st (Tie): Great, Good 3rd (Tie): Awesome, Bad 5th: WORST. THING. EVER. No votes for the others. November 29th 2014: Side Poll of that day (Side Poll #1): Results: Tie 1st-3rd 2-10, 10-50, 50-100 (1 vote) No votes for the others. List of all past Special Polls None for now, first special poll today.